


The Sea's A Fickle Mistress

by enoughiamagod



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Johnlock - Freeform, Pirate Sherlock, Pirate!lock, Piratelock, eventual John!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughiamagod/pseuds/enoughiamagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pirate!lock Au that's been rattling around for a while.</p><p>Sherlock is a notorious pirate and John wants to catch him.</p><p>Will be updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea's A Fickle Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own. Relationships will change as this develops.

The sloop cut through the water gracefully, the single sail embracing the wind as it moved across the water. The water, calm, slapped against the wood as the breeze danced merrily through the curls of the captain and kissed the cheeks of the men moving along the deck. 

“We’re making good time, Captain,” the first mate says, moving to stand next to the captain on the deck. The captain does not respond. His eyes are unfocused, and his mind elsewhere, calculating distances, times, tides, and scenarios, running through them, determining a course of action. His eyes return to their sharpness as he snaps back to the now.  
“Indeed we are, Hooper. Indeed we are.”  
He turns to his first mate, a smile gracing the sharp lips. This is the life he loves, the salty breeze on his lips and the smell of the ocean, and the danger that dances underneath the calmness.  
His first mate smiles back at him, eyes dancing. She (of course he knows she’s a woman, though the crew does not) knows the same thrill, and they turn together and go their separate ways. There are many hours left until land, and they have much to do before then.

 

Captain Watson examines the chart in front of him.  
“We have twelve hours until we’ll hit the pirate Holmes’ island. Do you think we can barricade them in the bay?”  
His first mate, Anderson, unrolls a battered map.  
“Perhaps, Captain, if we are sneaky, we can trap them in the bay, but that depends on how many ships they have in tow.”  
“Well, how many captures have they had recently?”  
“None as far as I know, sir, but correspondences are at least a week old, as you know. Situations change quickly on the seas.”  
“Right. Well even if they take a merchant ship we’ll be fine. We’ll outgun them and outman them, and with the element of surprise, we’ll quite easily capture Holmes. Perhaps even alive.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Thank you, Anderson. You may go.” Anderson stands and bows. His exit is graceful, and leaves Watson alone in the cabin, candlelight flickering along the wood walls and the gentle rocking soothing to his heart.  
This would be it, the big capture, the one that would get him a promotion and the ability to go home and marry his Mary with enough money to spare. This would be the career-making move of Captain John Hamish Watson, and he was determined to see it though.


End file.
